


Cole does not curse

by Demondogweed



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Asunder events mentioned, Humour, Payback, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole hates cursing, he hates using words that are ugly.</p><p>...Until one brick is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole does not curse

Cole hates cursing, it reminds him of the real Cole’s father and how he insulted his mother. Even two years later, fully aware he is not the real Cole, such words still make him angry.

Cole dislikes cursing, it doesn’t flow or sing. Each word is like a fist or a nail driven jagged into a sentence, bent from the force. Words and sentences are the way humans speak, and so Cole often wonders why humans then don’t respect their unique method of communication at all.

Cole doesn’t say shite, he simply gives a hiss if he ever feels like it.

Cole doesn’t say fuck, and dislikes that humans made the word for sex into an insult. There is nothing bad about sex itself. When scared, Cole will say ‘fennec’, if he says anything at all. Varric and Dorian find it funny and adorable, and that lightens the mood.

Yes, Cole does -not- curse. He respects words far too much to do that. He watches the Chargers leave what remains of Adamant, some cheering and some tending wounds. They did a good thing, the place needed to be torn down ages ago. Cole had tagged along with them, just to make sure Adamant was finally gone from the world. With his more human emotions, he also had felt a twinge of frightening joy about seeing it destroyed.

Cole walks on the rubble, sure feet careful on the loose bricks. Only, not careful enough, his feet don’t listen to him and he trips. Landing onto his back is bad enough, but his fall also shook loose a smaller brick. That landed right on his toes.

Adamant wants to have the last word.

Cole doesn’t like cursing, he doesn’t like making language ugly. He was a spirit of Compassion, a serene creature that cared and was patient. But even the patient have their limits, and Cole has reached his. The keep was -not- going to win THIS time.

“You piece of shite!” he growls as he stands up, ignoring the pain as he kicks the small brick off. His foot hurts even more now, and Cole hisses.

“You are nothing but fucking trouble you damned rock pile. You all ready shat on me -twice-, with the fucking -Fade- no less. You must have been very pleased with yourself, you arsehole. But not -this- time, you demon dungeon, I got -you- this time! Try to send me to the Fade -now-, you rotten piece of shite” he starts ranting, kicking the dirt around the bricks and rubble.

Once he is done, Cole takes long breaths. Strangely, he feels better now, after ranting up a storm of curses he has heard but never used. He grins at the remains of Adamant, turning around and limping back to the camp. Suddenly understanding why people curse in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Cole simply does not curse if he can help it.
> 
> I also have a headcanon that Cole has a wee bit of a hate-on for Adamant. And thus these combined.


End file.
